resolution_breakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules
1. Aim of the game (how to win/lose) * Deal 5 Damage to your opponent directly to win. (Note: you will need some way in order to know what damage a certain player is on, such as; Dice, counters, coins or just simply remembering) * If a player cannot Draw during thier turns Draw Step, they automatically lose. * There are no possibilities for a game to end in a tie, nor any special conditions to win. 2. Card/Deck conditions * You can only have up to 4 copies of a card with the same name within a Deck. (Note: this counts for alternate art cards also) * Each Deck must contain 50 cards. * There are no limits to how many Unit/Support or Action cards a player desires to have in their Deck, as long as it follows the above conditioning. 2-1. Additional Rulings: * There can only be up to 4 "Guardian" cards in a players Deck. * There can only be up to 16 "Leader" cards in a players Deck. * You can only have 4 face-up cards in your Action Zone at any given time. 3. Identifying cards in the game 3-1. Card Types * There are 3 different cards in Resolution Breakers, Unit Cards, Support Cards and Action Cards, though with each, there are a few different Types; 3-1-1. Unit Types * Unit cards are played into either your Leader Zone, or Unit Area, and are what you use to Battle your opponent and defend yourself, and in a sense, vital to win the game. There are 2 different Types of Unit Cards, regular, and Support, though you can use both as regular Units. Support cards have a special unique effect that once the card is Charged, they give you or your Units already in play an additional buff. 3-1-2. Support Types * Support Cards are very similar to regular Unit Cards, asides from the Support mark you can find beneath the cards HIT. There are 4 kinds of Support Cards, HIT, LIFE, REFRESH and DRAW. 3-1-3. Action Types * Action cards are played into your Action Zone, with an assortment of different effects to help you throughout the game, or cause problems for your opponent! There are 3 different Types of Actions; Normal, Flash and Permanent. * There are various parts to each card, refer to 3-2. Reading a Card to get a full understanding of each! 3-2. Reading a Card 4. Card Zones and the Field Just like with the cards themselves there are an assortment of Zones in which the cards reside in, so let's take a look at what a regular game layout for Resolution Breakers looks like! 5. Resonation! How to start a game * Both players shuffle their respective Deck, before cutting their opponents (always be respectful towards your opponent and their cards). * Both players then draw 5 cards from their Deck, which are then giving the option of shuffling back any amount of cards from that hand back into the Deck. If you do so, Draw until you once again have 5 cards. You cannot repeat this process. This is now your starting hand. * Determine whoever is going to be going first; rock-paper-scissors, flip a coin etc. Whichever player takes the first turn cannot Attack during this turn. * Then both players place the top 5 cards from their deck into their Reserve Pile, face-up (any cards placed in your Reserve Pile are always placed face-up, also any Support Cards placed at this time do not activate) once done so proceed with 6. Steps to the Game and enjoy! 6. Steps to the Game 6-1. Draw Step * Draw to start your turn. * Any effects that activate, or Actions you can use, apply now. 6-2. Refresh Step * Any Rested Units (cards that are turned on their sides) turn upright in this Step to Refresh, unless prevented from doing so (such as being Stunned). * Also, in this Step you can return the Unit in your Leader Zone to your Hand. By sending cards from your Reserve Pile to the Discard Pile equal to the amount of Damage it has taken (you do not send any cards if it hadn't taken any Damage). But this can only be done at the very start of this Step, and if done so, you cannot Frontal Deploy another Unit with the same name as the card you returned, for the duration of that turn. * Any effects that activate, or Actions you can use, apply now. 6-3. Main Step During this Step, you can do either of the following; * Frontal Deploy: Frontal Deploying a Unit is when you Deploy a Unit into your Leader Zone, this is different from regular Deploying, as that Unit becomes your current Leader, which must be defeated in Battle before you can take a Direct Attack. Any Unit can be placed into your Leader Zone, and also, you do not have to Frontal Deploy a Unit if you don't want to. * Deploy: Deploy Units into your Unit Area, either to send into Battle or defend you. you can Deploy a Unit on top of another Unit if your Unit Area is currently full, you would just have to send the previous Unit to the Discard Pile. You CAN NOT do this with your Leader. * Any effects that activate, or Actions you can use, apply now. 6-4. Battle Step During this step, you can Attack with whichever Refreshed Units you wish, or not at all if you so want to. 6-4-1. Attacking * When a player decides to Attack, they first signal which Unit is Attacking by turning it on its side (which is now its Rested state), then declaring the target for the Attack. * When it comes to winning a Battle, it is first a comparison of the two Units POWER, with the lower POWER losing. Though, if for instance two Units are Battling with equal POWER, the Unit being Attacked will lose (the Attacking Unit always has the upper hand). The Unit which lost the Battle then has the winning Units HIT dealt to their LIFE, and if dropped to zero, is then sent to the Discard Pile. 6-4-2. Assist * To Assist, you can Rest another Refreshed Unit in your Unit Area when you have declared an Attack. If you do so, add the POWER of the Unit Assisting the Attack to the Unit that was originally Attacking. The Assisting Unit takes no Damage from the result of the Battle, nor is Stunned. Your Leader CAN NOT Assist an Attack, but you can Assist your Leaders Attack. * (You must Assist before a Block can be made, and can only perform an Assist with a maximum of 1 Unit) 6-4-3. Blocking * If you are being Attacked, to Block a player must first declare they are Blocking the Attack, then, like with Attacking they must signal which Unit is Blocking the Attack by turning it on its side (Resting). * Though, with Blocking, if the Blocking Units POWER was greater than the Attacking Units, the Attack fails and the Block is successful, now leaving the Attacking Unit Stunned. A Stunned Unit does not Refresh in the controller of that Units next Refresh Step. An Attacking Unit doesn't receive any Damage from a Block. The Unit in your Leader Zone CAN NOT Block, but can be Stunned if their Attack is Blocked successfully. 6-4-4. Charging * When a player Attacks with the Unit in their Leader Zone, either Directly or another Unit, you must always Charge the top card of your Deck. * (A Charge this way is performed after any Block has been declared or not) 6-4-5. Direct Attack * If a player does not have a Unit in their Leader Zone, the opposing player can then decide to declare a Direct Attack. A Direct Attack can be Blocked, if that player controls any Units able to Block it. But if not, the player then takes Damage equal to the Attacking Units HIT, and in turn takes an equal amount of cards from their Reserve Pile, and adds them to their Hand. * Once a player either decides to not Attack, or they have no more Units to Attack with, it has now reached the end of the Battle Step, any effects that activate, or Actions you can use, apply now. 6-5. End Step * After resolving and activating any other cards/effects, it now turns to the start of the next player's turn, going through each Step also, until a winner is decided! 7. Game/Card Terminology * Charge: Refers to adding a card, or the card itself, being added to your Reserve Pile. * Discharge: Sending card(s) from your Reserve Pile to the Discard Pile. * Cost: The required condition to use a cards certain effect. * Discard: Sending a card from the Hand to the Discard Pile. * Mill: Sending card(s) from the top of the Deck to the Discard Pile. * Deplete: 'A Unit in play being immediately sent to the ''Discard Pile regardless of their current LIFE. * ''Search'':' The act of looking through your ''Deck, you must always shuffle your Deck anytime you look through it.